


Let The Past Dye

by softly_speaking_valkyrie



Series: Love Across the Stars [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Established Rey/Rose, F/F, Force Bond (Star Wars), Hair Dyeing, Hair Washing, Haircuts, Hurt/Comfort, Large Breasts, Mild Sexual Content, Mutual Pining, Oneshot, Romance, implied finn/poe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:40:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28149996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softly_speaking_valkyrie/pseuds/softly_speaking_valkyrie
Summary: Following a scary encounter with one of Kylo's Knights of Ren on Naboo, Rey feels unsafe and fearful knowing that he's looking for her. She asks for Rose's help in changing her look in an attempt to feel safe again.
Relationships: Rey/Rose Tico
Series: Love Across the Stars [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756282
Kudos: 7





	Let The Past Dye

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a really small nonesense drabble set after my fic 'Bastille Day', changing Rey's look in my AU based on her character design from her new project with Mads Mikkelsen and Tom Holland. I really love how she looks and wanted Rey to look the same for a time (but I can't draw so this is what you get), but then it turned into 3k somehow??
> 
> Either way, I'm falling further into Reyrose hell. Expect more.

“I didn’t notice how soft your hair was before,” Rose cooed as she worked her fingers through the suds bubbling between each of Rey’s long and luscious locks. The Jedi in training released an indulgent and pleasured hum under the skin of her lips, desperately trying to keep her hands to herself.

“You know, it certainly seems like you’re enjoying this,” she retorted, her beautiful mouth curling into a pristine smile.

She had to do this, wanted to even, especially with Rose’s help. The dear mechanic, understudy to her sister as the Resistance’s crew chief, had expert fingers in more than one arena of talent and the way she moved the limited soap through Rey’s hair was the most luxurious experience the Padawan had experienced to date. She reached behind her, her hands coming to Rose’s elbows just to feel her as her companion continued to run the soap through her hair, massaging her scalp and almost making the pilot want to sleep. Rey opened her eyes, looking up to see her partner upside down, cheeks so adorable they looked almost enflamed as Rose effortlessly smiled, gushing to see Rey looking back at her. The mellow swirls of her tepid brown eyes displayed her affection, it showing fully through the way she slowly and softly uncurled the near-two decades of knots woven into the apprentice’s hair. Without her triplet of buns and fraying sides down her ears, Rey’s hair was lusciously long, all bundled together in the film of mellow yet scentless soap. She’d never had anyone wash any part of her before, and now that Rose was continuously curling her nimble fingers around her thicket of hair, she didn’t want it to end.

Rose cooed a little as Rey kept looking at her, outwardly admiring her silently as she worked on her hair. The sound of the running faucet served as an oddly perfect backdrop to the operation taking place. When the mechanic noticed her partner again, Rey seemingly blushed, still exuding the more dominant energy in their casual relationship, which forced Rose to blush even deeper. A cool and adorable rose spread under her beautiful cheeks.

“You’re so beautiful...”

The mechanic huffed, embarrassed at how Rey continued to look at her from this angle. With a dollop of soap on her finger, Rose reached for Rey’s nose, planting the suds over the tip of it. “Shush, I can do a lot of damage from this angle, I assure you.”

“I’m certainly sure you could,” Rey agreed, still smiling.

Rose took initiative, peeling her own strands of hair back and leaning over to plant a beautiful kiss atop Rey’s forehead. The Padawan needed more seemingly immediately. “Come ‘ere,” she almost snarled, pulling Rose further down by clawing at her collar and claiming her lips upside down. Rose released a small and concealed moan as Rey stole her blunder and bold drive, Rey taking her lips in indulgent and needy kisses with added lip. The mechanic’s hands sunk into the sink, not wanting to get suds all over Rey’s learner robe or wet her either, but Rey’s hands moved as if possessed, holding her lover’s cheeks and needing infinitely more kisses. Calm and peaceful bliss washed over her as Rose kissed her back, effortlessly and instinctively giving over her tongue to the bold and confident Jedi, lending the full use of her mouth over to her as the faucet continued to gush with water. It was not unlike either of them.

The bulkhead door to the shared suite slid open with a swish, Finn and Poe entering unannounced and all at once, the former a little more sweaty than the latter but Poe still clawing at his friend’s torso and raggedy shirt. They stopped dead in their tracks just as the two woman ceased their lippy exchange and Rose looked up with a less than amused expression.

“Nuh-uh! I’ve got an exposed Jedi learner in here and I’m not afraid to let her loose on both of you filthy womp rats!” Rose exclaimed.

“Don’t worry about it Tico, Finn’s looking for _my_ jacket so I can finally teach him which part of the T-70 is the cockpit,” Poe excused, pushing ahead of his companion and toward the wardrobe while Finn approached Rey’s side to say hello.

“ _Your_ jacket? Yeah right, Commander... Hey, who’s worn it more?” The former Stormtrooper teased.

“Pretty sure it’s the floor beside your bunk at this point,” Rose interjected. “With how many times you’ve peeled it off of him, Poe, I wouldn’t be surprised if it didn’t wanna wear him going forward.”

“Hey! That is classified information and entirely innocent.”

“In the same way Tallie and my sister are purely ‘innocent’ when they’re sneaking off behind the RZ-2s when they think nobody’s watching around the hangar. The way we’re going General Organa is gonna have to reinstate the New Republic’s doctrine on fraternisation – that means the brig for you Captain Finn,” she teased, shooting a coy look to the trooper.

Rey smiled, covering her mouth as she shared a look with her pseudo-brother, almost cackling at the dressing down her companion gave to both him and his lover. Finn understood, looking like a teenager caught with his pants down. “No wonder the First Order is still operating, everyone here’s screwing around instead of fighting it seems,” Rey noted, still laughing and teasing Finn without saying anything – they understood each other perfectly and he just looked ecstatic to see her even with the suds of soap littering her hair. “Have you found it yet, Poe?” She shot to the starfighter commander.

“You bet,” he called out, flanking Finn and thrusting his old jacket into his companion’s arms, Finn still mesmerised by Rey, looking between her and Rose. “How much longer is this gonna take, Tico?”

“Until our last hope here isn’t looking like a Jakkuan junker anymore, and more like a former ISB sycophant,” she joked, wrapping her arms fully around Rey’s collarbone affectionately. “Besides, Paige can handle things while I’m busy here, she’s the Chief after all.”

“Aye-aye Petty Officer... Sorry, _Madam_ Petty Officer. Gonna make a lot of people out there upset at a change of style, Rey,” Poe noted, pulling back on Finn’s hand and arm and dragging him to the porthole that was the bulkhead leading back to the intricate interior that was the Crait base woven into the whole salt mountain range. The whole structure was massive, almost three times as big as Echo Base had been on Hoth. Rey still hadn’t seen it all she had been so torn between her small-time obligation she felt to the Resistance still and her oath keeping her on Ach-To for her Jedi training.

Rey smiled to Poe as he and her almost brother left and the bulkhead sealed her and Rose back inside of the suite, perfectly alone. She laid back and her partner got back to working the soap thoroughly through her hair, getting the last of the knots before washing it all off again. Her hands once more felt like a luxury the Jedi had been so sourly deprived of with her life on Jakku. She’d never felt contact like it – she had felt fingers and hands through her brunette locks, but never with this dedicated affection and love enough to wash her hair for her. She swallowed her gratitude and reached for Rose’s elbow again, just wanting to feel some of her lover’s exposed skin.

“Thank you for doing this; I know it must seem odd for me to want such a radical change...”

Rose paused, her fingers still threaded through her lover’s curls. She planted another cool and fond kiss on top of Rey’s forehead, savouring the pouring of her closeness. “It’s okay, I love this. And more than that, it’s an excuse for us to be alone again.”

She was soon washing the suds from Rey’s scalp, running her hand over her and making sure her hair was sufficiently clean before approaching with the towel and dryer. Rose kept it just a little damp before applying the dye solution, sitting Rey upright and covering her in a bigger cloth. The Jedi expressed she was cold, clutching the shawl around her shoulders and rubbing it over her still damp ears. Within a few moments of Rose flanking her and keeping her covered, their closeness retracting until they were both enveloping the other in a cocoon of kindness an company, Rey began to feel more than a little more exposed than she was comfortable with. More than a few times as Rose kept applying the solution stick to her roots and the rest of her hair, Rey asked her to stop so she could be held by the mechanic – Rose completely understood and obliged, rolling her sleeves up each time and bundling up her hair to give Rey cuddle after cuddle, her body getting bigger to hold the Padawan each time.

“You’re gonna look amazing with this new style,” Rose whispered one time, smothering her lover’s cheek with her wide lips and sharing her scent of manifold oil and all purpose lubricant. She felt better having the dying solution covering her fingers rather than combustion fluid or thrusters cleaner.

“Do you really think?” Rey asked, her confidence completely gone and Rose could tell why. Another kiss attempted to bring it back but the mechanic didn’t need to be Force-sensitive to tell what was on her lover’s mind.

She wanted to destroy her current look, to alter how she appeared so much that she would be near unrecognisable. Changing her hair from a dirty brunette to the brightest blonde was the first step, and Rey felt as if she needed it to mix things up, to becomes someone new. Truly, she wanted to change herself from what Kylo Ren was seemingly obsessed with – his most recent steps to ‘acquire’ her while she and Rose were both on Naboo along with Kaydel Ko Connix had put a fear into the fledgling Jedi that Rose could certainly sense. She was completely happy to assist her lover in whatever steps she wished to take to feel comfortable again, even if that process would be long-winded. Nevertheless, the blonde from the dye solution stick was taking, mixing with Rey’s brunette at the roots to create a dark combination but then fanning out to an almost white, bleached completely until it hit a bright tone against the light. It suited too, bringing out the dark swirls and recesses of the Jedi’s eyes and turning her into a righteous if not intimidating force. Rose had seen what she was capable of too with a lightsaber. This suited her.

“Almost done here,” Rose let her know with an affectionate squeeze of the Jedi’s forearm. “Are you ready to see the new Rey?”

“Does it look alright?” Rey asked immediately, her tone worried that she was about look worse for wear.

“Pretty perfect if I do say so myself,” her lover cheered, melding the last dregs of the application stick to the final clumps of hair strands, watching closely as the solution bled into her lover’s hair and turn it totally yellow, brighter at her ends than at the roots. Clashing with the dark of her brows was an even better combination, making Rey look steadily fierce however she looked, even more exquisite with the sharp and blocked angles of her masculine jaw. Rose stepped back, judging her work in the overall frame of the rest of Rey’s body. The square of her shoulders framed her head and hair perfectly now. “With a shorter length you’d look like someone else completely,” she commented in an off-hand way.

Rey hummed, thinking and smiling passively. “Pass me the mirror?” She asked, and reached out as Rose handed it to her. She shed the shawl towel and stood up, holding herself in as strong a way as she could with her confidence still recovering.

_You know I can take whatever I want..._

Kylo Ren couldn’t have her, let alone take her – she was growing stronger in the ways of the Force and in lightsaber combat every day. Constant practice under Luke’s tutelage when on Ach-To and then off-handed lessons in wisdom and the subtleties of fighting from the General when on Crait meant Rey was surpassing all expectations faster than ever. She hoped he could sense it from wherever the _Finalizer_ was in the galaxy, still trying to find her either with Luke or the Resistance. Kylo had proven ineffective enough at looking for them all. One day she was coming for him on her own terms. It was a fact more certain in her mind than death.

“See?” Rose broke her seething negativity by wrapping her arms around her waist and nuzzling into her back, kissing her neck in the most dominant display yet. Rey rested her head against hers, fawning over her new colour but old length. “I knew you’d suit it...”

“I’m not finished yet,” Rey told her purposefully. “It’s going to smell really bad for a second,” she alluded, pulling out the hilt of Anakin Skywalker’s lightsaber and flashing it open.

The splendid blue blade ignited with a hiss and Rose stepped back, bewildered what her partner meant for the moment. Rey was already setting the small mirror on the chair and gripping her lavish locks in one hand, a little loosely a couple of inches down from her scalp and with a tight grip she pulled it all back. Rose figured out what she meant now and watched as Rey took the lightsaber under her hair and slashed through what she held, cutting through the length and chopping off more than half of what she had. The burning smell hitting the air for just a moment, she sighed as the new cut fell against her shoulders, gently brushing against her neck under the collar. Suddenly she looked very different.

Short hair, blonde, different, unlike the old Rey that had been held captive in the brig on Starkiller Base, Rey looked totally new and totally fierce. She turned to Rose, daring to smile for the first time since they’d returned from Naboo’s diplomatic mission.

“What do you think now?” She gingerly asked the loyal mechanic.

“I think you’re gonna struggle to keep the women off you now,” Rose teased. “I mean, well, if that’s what you want... I just haven’t... Well I haven’t seen you return any of the glances from the men, so I just assumed that’s how,” she was quickly getting lost in the new look and how the bright yellow of the Jedi’s shorter locks amplified the look of her much darker eyes. They struck out, calling to Rose in a dance of death, a siren’s plea telling her she wanted her. The smell had lifted in no time and Rey closed down the lightsaber. “That’s how you operated... _Stars_ , yeah. You look good, Rey... Really good.”

The Jedi smiled, exuding her confident energy again, her sapphic nature and the playfulness she’d held over Rose before coming back to her skin as she glowed.

She approached the mechanic, clipping the lightsaber back to her belt and holding Rose’s fingers in no time, playing with her hands as the smaller woman babbled continuously before her, suspended in her top energy. “You can touch; I’d like it if you did,” Rey whispered, pressing her body close to Rose’s and muttering a dozen thanks on the tip of her tongue, dangling the promise of kiss in front of her. Rose took her offer with both hands and a force of will, falling into her arms and kissing the Jedi as she reached for the ends of her hair to admire her new length. The cut ends were still warm to the touch, but Rey’s body felt more than welcoming to the shy and submissive mechanic. It hadn’t even been minutes before Rey had the shorter Resistance operative like clay in her hands, her hand reaching down as they kissed in the corner of the room with the faucet. Rey was pushing her closer to the wall, kicking the chair back until it fell over, startling Rose with alarm only for the Jedi to take her and calm her again with needy and possessive kisses. More thanks left the air of Rey’s mouth, grateful as she took her hands further down, cupping the soft clutch that was Rose’s wider and blossoming bosom. Silently, Rose begged her for more touch, pleading with her body and essentially offering her chest to Rey’s advances. She graced the Jedi’s new hair once again, admiring her own handiwork and how well the Padawan wore it without an ounce of weakness or doubt.

“Take me...” Rose begged overtly, suddenly awash with need for Rey like she had done in both Theed and Otoh Gunga on Naboo. Being this close to her, alone with her, a want trickled down between her thighs, the Jedi sensing she was growing wetter by the second.

Fingers passed beneath her, under the band of her slim-fitting officer’s pants and finding the film of her panties. Rose’s breath hitched, her hands darting to Rey’s forearm under her clothing but then hesitating and returning upward. She unclipped the buttons of her officer’s blouse, revealing the beautiful rolls of her chest, her stretch marks like gorgeous accents pointing the way to her full breasts larger than Rey’s. “These too... _Stars_ ,” Rose begged, her hands returned to the upper of Rey’s wrists beginning to swirl over the veil obscuring her clit.

“Slow down, it’s okay,” the Jedi smiled, eager herself to drink from her lover’s sex again but uncompromising and admiring the makeup of Rose’s gorgeous body. She soon got her lips around the mechanic’s areolas and sucked gently, shooting jolts of pleasure throughout the mechanic’s body. "It's not like we don't have the time or the room to ourselves..."

They were about to dance into a ritual of sex and love, until a polite knock came at the bulkhead, more reserved than the two vagabonds that were Poe and Finn breaching the privacy of the shared suite. “Oh come on!” Rose exclaimed.

“Excuse me, Miss Tico... But the General requires the presence of Mistress Rey if neither of you are busy... and there appears to be an issue with the Falcon in the hangar bay – Chewbacca highly requests your assistance Miss Tico,” Threepio spoke from behind the bulkhead before trotting off again in small and rapid footsteps unique to his nature as a protocol droid.

“Blasted Goldenrod...” Rose cursed, Rey laughed and kissed her once more.

“Go, I’ll be waiting for you when we’re both done.”

“You better. I want to see more of this new haircut...”


End file.
